The Crossover Parody From Heck
by michelle alexis
Summary: The casts of "Just Shoot Me", "Laverne & Shirley", and "Brady Bunch" become neighbors.


Brady Bunch/Just Shoot Me/Laverne & Shirley  
Crossover Story  
  


**Geez, who woulda thought? ::gag:: Brady Bunch and Just Shoot Me. The peppy and the anti-pep. And Laverne & Shirley. The half anti-pep and the whole pep. This takes place in California, where Elliot and the whole cast of "Just Shoot Me" is there for a photo shoot. Unfortunately, dear god, they're staying next door to the Bradys. Can these sarcastic negative New Yorkers tackle/destroy the Brady Bunch? And can those brewers destory the malicious little freakazoids?? Let's see.....  
  
::walking into the house, which looks like Bradys, typical since it was designed by Mike Brady.::  
  
Finch: This looks like something from a bad 50s B-movie. Look at this place.  
  
Maya: This is so freaky. Let's hope the bedrooms don't look anything like this.   
  
Nina: If they do, I'd rather stay at the Bates Motel. ::outside:: Elliot, Jack, bring in my stuff!   
  
::the guys come in dragging HUGE suitcases and duffle bags::  
  
Jack: Nina, we're going to be here a week, not a life.   
  
Nina: Jack, understand this. ::takes out a checklist:: 49 outfits, right? One for the morning, one for brunch, one for afternoon, one for lunch, one for dinner...  
  
Finch: Sure you're not taking some VITAMINS? Geez....  
  
Nina: Finch, I'm a model, I've been seen, what if I wear the same thing twice?   
  
Finch: No one's gonna care 'cause your carreer's dead, it's been dead, and always WAS dead.  
  
Nina: Shut up, I'm not going to be taking advice from someone who's had the same hairstyle since.... since god knows when, Chewbacca.  
  
Maya: Look, everyone grab a bag and we go upstairs, unpack....  
  
Finch: And get frisky. ::he raises and eyebrow and Maya whacks him with her purse::   
  
::Meanwhile, in the house next door, where Laverne, Shirley, Carmine, Lenny, and Squiggy are staying::  
  
Carmine: My god Laverne, what's with the LUGGAGE?   
  
Laverne: You guys have it easy, 10 shirts, one pair of pants, you're set. Us girls need 4 different outfits a DAY.   
  
Shirley: ::puts an arm around Carmine:: You always say I'm beautiful, well it isn't NATURAL.... not for everyone anyway. Clothes make the woman....   
  
Laverne: Which is why I packed so much. Oh, Shirl, you have out makeup bags, right?   
  
Lenny: Yeah, we got those.   
  
::Lenny and Squiggy drag in a huge duffel bag and plop it down on the stairs::   
  
Lenny: We brought your bag, okay? Whatcha got in here, your pop or somethin' Laverne?  
  
Laverne: That's me and Shirl's make up bag.   
  
Shirley: Yes, we need it to survive.   
  
Carmine: Alright, we get the point. ::he drags the bag up the stairs and Lenny and Squiggy sit on the makeup bag::  
  
Shirley: Get off that bag!   
  
::They jump up and start dragging the bag upstairs::  
  
::at The Brady House (shudders)::  
  
Cindy: Hey Dad! There's some more people at the houses you made!   
  
Carol: Well that's two cakes for our new neighbors!   
  
Alice: Alrighty, here's two of them I made last night when I heard the trucks coming in last night when I had nothing at all to do except wait around for the phone call from Sam asking to marry him which will probably never come and I'll get old waiting for it.   
  
Carol: Greg, Bobby, Peter, Marcia, Jan! Come down here to take a cake to the neighbors!   
  
::they all peppily come downstairs with big happy prozac grins on their faces::  
  
Greg: Okay Mom, we'll take it straight away! Let's go everyone!  
  
::they walk to the door with the cakes and take a left to the Just Shoot Me house, and ring the bell. If I were them, I'd be ready to just shoot them. Finch is looking at the 6 chipper kids and just ready to smack 'em for looking like that.::  
  
Finch: We don't donate to anything good, so beat it.   
  
Marcia: But Mister, our mom gave us a cake to bring to you and your new neighbors.  
  
Cindy: ::with lisp:: Just a welcome to the neighborhood gift!  
  
Finch: Yeah, okay, thanks for the cake, now get out. By the way, what the hell is wrong with your mouth kid? You sound worse than the godfather did. How many cotton packs do you have in your mouth?  
  
::the kids aren't hurt (the brady's can't be hurt by negativity) and skip to the L&S house. They knock on the door and Shirley answers::  
  
Bobby: Hiya Ma'am! We came to bring you a welcome to the neighborhood cake!   
  
Shirley: Well how sweet is that! ::calls inside:: Laverne! Come down here and see these adorable little kids!   
  
::Laverne runs downstairs and sees the little brats::  
  
Laverne: Awww! Shirl, those kids are so cute!   
  
Jan: We're the Bradys!   
  
Shirley: Oh, look, it's her little sister.   
  
Jan: Who's little sister?  
  
Laverne: The tall blonde girl there.  
  
Peter: Oh, Marcia! Yeah, she's her Marcia's sister.  
  
::Jan gets some evil looks in her eyes and evil thoughts run through her head, most of them with the phrase 'kill marcia' in it.::  
  
Greg: We better be going now, bye!  
  
::they skip back to their house and the girls slam the door::  
  
Laverne: Geez, what a bunch of wacko kids.   
  
Shirley: I know, did you SEE that girl's face when you mentioned she was that other girl's sister?  
  
Laverne: What weirdos.   
  
::They keep talking and walk into the kitchen::  
  
Stay tuned for PART 2  
**


End file.
